User talk:Ixsc15
cleaned up: 09/13/2013 by self So... I have been watching this wiki in the shadows ever since I made you two admins. I wanted to see which of you is the more valuable editor and it's you. For that reason, I ask you, are you willing to succeed me and take on my role as a bureaucrat? I'm not really active here and I'm much more focused on another wiki and its community. You missed a vandal, btw. --Sovereign92 (Talk to me) 17:05, April 16, 2013 (UTC) :I don't think it gives anything else than access to change user rights, well, some of them, but on smaller wikis, bureaucrats are generally considered to have higher authority than admins. I don't personally believe in admin authority, I believe in community consensus, but this wiki doesn't have much of a community for making decisions, so someone with higher authority is needed, for now. --Sovereign92 (Talk to me) 22:50, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations on becoming the new beurocrat for the wiki! I have pre-ordered SH3 Gold Edition so hopefully I will soon be able to provide walkthroughs and information for SH3 and SH3 Gold on the wiki in future. I realise that you have made some of the greatest contribs on this wiki as I only have SH2 whereas you have both SH2 and Crusader. I am sure you will contribute lots of great information to the wiki. Cheers and congratulations again, Hypno-disc (talk) 07:23, April 17, 2013 (UTC) P.S. I am considering playing Legends some more and adding more details to the pages if I can and adding further walkthroughs for the campaigns. Wiki Revolution Okay, I need your help. Let's reorganize this wiki, so the readers can easily read our articles. I want all AI characters are reorganized like this: #First line, use quote template to represent the AI's personality. (Template:Character_Quote) #Use (Character_Infobox) template, with their image, so you can easily know the summary #Include the image of his/her castle somewhere #The Contents will be something like this *Historical Figure/Background (if any) *Appearance (Describe the appearance of the AI character, as detail as you can) *Personality (Well, you know what this mean.) *Castles and Strategies **Defense (Describe the AI's strategies on defense, castles, units, etc) **Offense (Describe the AI's strategies when attacking someone) **Economy (Describe the AI's strategies to run his/her economy) *How To Deal With **Defense (Describe on how to deal with this AI's attack) **Offense (Describe on how to attack his/her) *Quotes (Look at the example I write) *Trivia (if any) Or maybe, you have something else in your mind? Feel free to discuss. I know that I can't do it alone, so I need your help. and others. LET THE REVOLUTION BEGIN!!! (Wahahahaha) Elfansoer (talk) 08:57, April 29, 2013 (UTC) I return from the void! Hiya again, :) Sorry for disappearing, I been so busy with my school and social life it not even funny but it was worth it, came out with great grades ;). My school this week is officially done and I'm free-ish for three months but will likely not be on much in september (Especially freshers week) and getting myself sorted yada. Oh Michael told me some months ago that you were promoted to admin, I never congratulated you properly (I think, can't remember) but yeah, congratualations! When are you free in the afternoon tomorrow for a 3 v 3 game? I'm not paticularly bothered about my position in the game but I need to enjoy myself. XD Thanks, Victoria. Victoriouslife (talk) 12:44, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Hey mate, I have done some changing to the flags and crests on SH2. If the crest changes work on multiplayer, and you join second if I host, I'll be under the British flag, and you'll be under the Hungarian flag. I'll get some screenshots tonight. Cheers, Hypno-disc (talk) 07:37, May 24, 2013 (UTC) P.S. If Victoria joins third, she will probably be under the French flag. That's encouraging(!) XD Ah that's a shame, but it's alright, we can figure something else out. ^^ Victoriouslife (talk) 13:19, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Hi mate, I just remembered to tell you about some of those crests: Dimir - this crests represents the ancient and shadow-veiled House Dimir. Based in the harrowing Duskmantle, on the plane of Ravnica, Lazav, leader of House Dimir, subtly bends Ravnica to his will, choosing to control all Ravnica from the shadows. House Dimir was long thought to be a myth and only showed it truly existed when Niv-Mizzet, The Firemind created the Dragon's Maze, through which ten champions (one from each Ravnican guild) must pass. The one who reached the end first would rule Ravnica. Gruul - this represents the marginalised clans of Gruul. This clan is well known to those of Ravnica for it's extremely explosive violence. Though the Gruul didn't know it, they helped to mask the machinations of House Dimir with this violence. Gruul has been split into several sub-clans. Each one seeks to rule the others. However, with the Dragon's Maze, they joined together to try and win it for their guild. Simic - the Simic Combine is a highly knoledgeable guild as well as a very dangerous one. It has a great ability to evolve and adapt and creates numerous new experimental monstrosities. This ability to evolve and adapt makes them worthy opponents for anyone, even House Dimir. Simic is often underestimated by their foes which leads to their un-doing. Avacyn - this is the hallowed symbol of Avacyn, the famous Angel of Hope. Created by the vampire planeswalker, Sorin Markov to protect humanity from his brethrens' excessive hunting, she was a symbol of hope who inspired thousands of humans on the plane of Innistrad. She fought Griselbrand at the Helvault and then mysteriously disappeared afterwards. Only when the venomous Liliana Vess destroyed the Helvault (a huge legendary rock made entirely of silver) seeking to destroy Griselbrand whom had cursed her, was Avacyn released. She set about restoring the balance that had been upset in her absence and Innistrad was soon balanced once again. Nicol Bolas - Bolas is the last remaining and most powerful of the 5 elder dragons. He has a special ability which is that, if he touches someone, their mind shatters. Being a master of red, black and blue magic, his speciality is to create as much chaos as possible. He is the oldest living planeswalker to this day, being around 10,000 years old which is around 7,500 years older than the second oldest, Sorin Markov, vampire and creator of Avacyn I hope you enjoyed reading the histories of each crest and also behind the dragon, Nicol Bolas. Sorry for the long post. Hypno-disc (talk) 12:18, June 5, 2013 (UTC) What do you think of the histories of each of the crests? Hypno-disc (talk) 07:31, June 6, 2013 (UTC) P.S. These crests are all from Magic: The Gathering (a card game that I play) OK, I should be ready to play around 16:30-17:00. In answer to your questions about the avacyn symbol and uploading photos, when uploading photos, sometimes they don't appear so just carry on adding you photos and then publish it. If they don't appear, just refresh the page and then they SHOULD appear. If they don't, it's probably a problem with the image and I can't help you with that. As with Avacyn, she fought with the demon Griselbrand at the helvault and, after several days of fighting and seen as though demons are very difficult to kill, thrust her spear through Griselbrand's heart and thrust him into the helvault using her magic. However, at the last second Griselbrand through his own spear at Avacyn, impaling her and dragging her into the helvault with him. When Liliana Vess destroyed it, Avacyn and Griselbrand were both released, along with the other demons and angels trapped in it over the years, as the magic of the helvault was ended with it's destruction. Here are some photos for you: The helvault.jpg|The Helvault Avacyn.jpg|Avacyn, upon her release Griselbrand.jpg|The price of Avacyn's freedom, Griselbrand Liliana of the veil.jpg|Liliana Vess Gisela.jpg|Gisela, released with Avacyn Sigarda.jpg|Sigarda returns as well Bruna|Bruna, the other released angel Enjoy! Hypno-disc (talk) 07:55, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Do you like these pics then? Hypno-disc (talk) 12:10, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Hi, Magic: the gathering is a card game and is only available as a computer game in duel of the planeswalkers on Xbox Live. To find out more about it, visit the Magic: the Gathering wiki. There's loads of stuff there. Avacyn comes from the Innistrad block and the others are like her underlings, protecting humans from vampires. Are you still free for a game tonight at around 16:45? Hypno-disc (talk) 13:09, June 7, 2013 (UTC) The Community Hi, mate. After reading much in the wikia's central pages, now I know that we should improve our community pages first. The articles can be improved after our community is "revived". Please, I need your suggestions here. Elfansoertalk 13:57, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Hi, I think it would be best to visualize it, rather than describing it (Main Page). Do you have any ideas? This is my proposal: here. And personally, because my English vocab is still not very much, I want you to create the "terms" for this wiki. I don't know whether a "Duke" is lower than a King (hehehe), "The Hall of Words" is equal to Forum, etc. I need you (or someone else that can speak English well) to create these terms, could you? P.S. I'm still working on learning SH2, but still, I need some strategy that would fit me. Elfansoertalk 01:18, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Hi mate, Had a busy weekend and no time to play unfortunately. Never mind that now though as we have plenty more time to play. SHC2 does look promising and sorry for the late reply. Hypno-disc (talk) 07:56, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Wikiwork still to do Hi again, Aside from the assassins, I wonder what other troops there will be in SHC2. The trailer looks promising. I also wonder what the gameplay will involve. Still, we have a lot of Wikiwork still to do before we start worrying about that. There are a couple more SH2 character pages I can rebuild and you can rebuild the ones for SHC. We also need to finish the troop pages and the building pages. There is still so much we can do! Hypno-disc (talk) 08:08, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Hello, my King. Thanks for supporting my idea, and there are many terms this wiki can be changed. As for Knight, they're Rollbackers, If you want to know more, please read here. Sorry, I'll be off for 2-3 days. P.S. please see Hypno-disc' talk page. Elfansoertalk 10:34, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Right then, leave the SH2 stuff to me and you can deal with the main page and then you and Elfansoer can deal with the SHC stuff. Hypno-disc (talk) 10:37, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Hi there. Sorry for being absent for a quite while, there are things to do. What's your opinion on this for the "Home" section? Oh, If you want to add some color, then: Hail to your Master Engineer! will become: Hail to your Master Engineer!. Hey, here I'm again. I found somebody who is working in my Wiki with me and makes the difficult things. But I wanted to ask you for a favour: Could a make a bit of publicity for my Wikia, especially for Germanspeaking people who'd like to have a German Sh-Wiki. Thanks Da Saem (talk) 19:57, August 11, 2013 (UTC) My Admin Status Do you or Sovereign92 know why I am no longer an admin here? Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 05:45, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Hi. (very) long time no see, huh. I'm truly sorry, but this new life (in college) is a bit... busy lately. And my ISP have new policies (which I didn't know) so that the net's connection a bit slower, but now it's up again. As for the transcripts, why you didn't create templates for them? I think it would be nice and neat to read. I like the 'news' section, and I think the 'Games' section is needed to be changed too, right? Oh, that's reminds me. Since I'm using dynamic IP adress, and I read online somewhere that you can't use GameRanger if using dynamic IPs, so I can't use GameRanger Elfansoertalk 05:33, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Umm... I want to edit the Games section, but there's one "big" obstacles for me: uploading images. You know, it takes minutes to upload a single image, so I'm out for that. Can you upload the portrait images of the Stronghold Games? (don't worry, we're using CC copyrights). And if you can, please also upload the portrait images of each AI (which is shown on skirmish mode, when selecting players). Elfansoertalk 06:38, August 14, 2013 (UTC) RE: Welcome I see. This is common practice on most wikis, however pages are usually protected from anonymous editors rather than registered users (unless people with accounts were excessively vandalizing?). Thank you for allowing me to edit the page, I'll contribute to it as much as possible. :) Also, sorry if I come across as arrogant and blunt. To put it simply, I am a cynical a-hole. I look forward to working with you and the other editors here. Fang³ (talk) 08:10, August 20, 2013 (UTC) : No problem, you have convinced me that this wiki can be used to attract a larger number of users :) I have worked on adding content and adding new elements, but almost alone I could accomplish little (or everything takes much time, just like in real life) and there is still a huge batch of things to do... I am grateful for you, being a (seemingly) creative and handsome person to join us :) Soon I'll have more time to edit once I have returned from my holidays and go on with those things. If you have Gameranger, we could arrange games and have a play with each other (I have SHC and SH2, but you are unlikely to have the latter); we'll see it later :) And, being honest, I am also a cynical person, but I tend to not show it off :P Ixsc15(talk) 16:49, August 20, 2013 (UTC) :::Hehe, due to school I am also sometimes stuck for time. Is there anything you would like me to work on? Fang³ (talk) 03:32, August 21, 2013 (UTC) ::: ::::Well, there are many options: cleaning up stubs, correct typos, add missing images or brand new content. Currently I have no major aims to complete (although you can refer to the Main Quests tab on the Community tab, but it needs update). For tomorrow, I will think about the page (I'll be finally at home then) and I can continue collecting ideas and tasks for the pages. If you want to really help out, see the message from Elfansoer not long above this conversation :) Ixsc15(talk) 06:42, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Hi there. I can't believe that now I have little time to visit here. But I'll try my best to improve this wiki. And if you can, please upload the portraits for the "Games" section on the Main Page. Looks like there's a newcomer. I'm sorry I don't have time to greet him/her, so please greet him/her in my place. I'm truly sorry. Elfansoertalk 14:22, August 21, 2013 (UTC) :Hello Elfansoer, no further welcome needed. :) I'm not very good with images, but I'll see what I can find. I also went browsing through Crusader's files to see if there were any 3D models or sprites we could use for the wiki, but I'm unfamiliar with the file types and spent almost an hour trying to access them. Is anyone competent with this sort of thing? Fang³ (talk) 05:49, August 22, 2013 (UTC) :::Crusader has a number of sprites, but they are almost impossible to extract since they have a unique format: '.gm1', which isn't recognized by graphic programs. They could be somehow reconstructed as gifs or jpgs with thousands of PrntScrns, but this should consume a lot of time. On Google, I searched for some sprites in the original game and found a very little number of them... 3D models appear on the barracks/mpost panels, maybe these are the easiest to work with, since they can be cut off from a single screenshot (or two) simultaneously. I also remember concept arts (the most beautiful ones) appear during the setup and... just forget this way :) I will look for possible solutions in the future and share if a good one appears ;) Ixsc15(talk) 06:45, August 22, 2013 (UTC) ::::Well, you certainly seem to know a lot more about it then me, haha. I can't even view the sprites with winRAR or 7-Zip. If I could, I wouldn't mind spending a little while each day taking screenshots and then uploading them using a bot (uploading them individually one by one would a long, tedious task). Fang³ (talk) 07:45, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Thnx dude i play this game from 2012 and i know a lot about it but still wiki helps a lot even. In the king page i mean he sends a knight to attack me not to defend him and in capturing estates in kingmaker he uses knights(unmounted). : Aren't you confusing knights with pikemen? Pikemen wield a great halberd (pike) and a white hat, without helmet, while knights are more noble: they are fully armored, wearing a helmet with a colored feather, a big shield with their coat of arms and a big sword. Some also mistake swordsmen with knights, who are very similar in appearance, with the exception of the knight's feather on the helmet. As far as I know, the only AI lord to recruit knights is Lord Barclay. It is possible that in the War campaign or a custom mission the King uses knights as a programmed invasion, but I'm just speculating. Check for the pikeman's and the knight's page if you are unsure :) And by the way, don't forget to use 4 tildes (~) to sign your messages! Ixsc15(talk) 10:58, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Hi, long time no see! Check this out. I can't try every color to match its background color, so maybe if you have any idea about it, please tell me. And actually I'm planning to display the character's portrait rather than only its name. The thing is, I can't find any portrait images of them, so maybe if you could upload them... (well, you know I can't) Elfansoertalk 10:53, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Thanks you liked the idea. Maybe I'll experimenting with it again some time, because now it's been "busier" --don't know whether it's a word-- now... Oh, please check this page. See if you can give some help... Elfansoertalk 13:45, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Editing AI How did you edit the AI in SH2, and is it possible to do the same in Crusader? I downloaded some programs that could supposedly read the file types Crusader uses, but I am still unable to open any of the files, let alone edit them. Fang³ (talk) 08:15, September 3, 2013 (UTC) : Actually, the castle templates used by the AI opponent can be edited. There is one utility for SHC and SH2 each and there used to be an extra one for SH2, which proved to be fairly unreliable. Check this link for the modding utilities on FireflyWorlds. The Crusader editor uses .aiv files in the aiv folder, while the SH2 one uses .aic files (the obsolete one used .aiv files, which were then compiled into .aic, don't know why). : There is a small guide in the Crusader editor, although I want to mention some tips: * The editors use ticks as a measure of time. One tick is counted when a building is placed. You can set the building speed for Crusader enemies (lower count = faster building) and even insert pauses, where the AI will stop constructing for a while before moving on (and it saves money and strengthens its defenses, I assume). * You can place every type of building, including farms, quarries, mines, etc. The building will be only placed when it has a valid location (oasis, ores to build on, no obstacles in the way). It is fairly recommended you rarely use these or not at all. Farms, mines (and the stockpile, granary, hovels, inn, etc. in SH2) are auto-placed. * You can set different rally points for defenders and defense engines. You can place any traps or defense engines for every opponent. In Crusader, there are fixed unit types for each AI for defense and patrols, and you can place a maximum of 3 ballistae, trebuchets and mangonels each (further ones do not count). Moat is not dug by the Rat and the Lionheart, other opponents make use of them if necessary. * In SH2, you can place rally points for ranged defenders, guarding troops and aggressive troops (manned by the AI automatically). There is a limit of 10 for each rally point. Unfortunately, there is a bug with the editor, when you try deleting assembly points on the keeps (corrupts the whole file and everything is gone with it, very nasty). : I'll include a file containing the units that each AI uses for certain purposes, which you can edit. Note that the AI personality and tactics will remain the same and you cannot do too much about it (in SH2, the AI will use siege engines despite having no engineer's guild when attacking, but not harassment catapults/ballistae). : Have fun with editing! Ixsc15(talk) 08:59, September 3, 2013 (UTC) ::Ok, thank you very much! I don't have SH2 (yet), but I'll bookmark that page if I ever decide to buy it (unfortunately Stronghold Collection isn't available in my region). Fang³ (talk) 09:13, September 3, 2013 (UTC) ::::Here is the file I have promised: http://www.divshare.com/download/24459589-187. Should you have more questions, feel free to ask them :) Honestly, I'm fine with Crusader and SH2, but want to get that SHC2 very much! Considering to attend to crowdfunding to get things a bit cheaper than they will be sold, hehe! Ixsc15(talk) 09:18, September 3, 2013 (UTC) :::::Yeah, haha. I'll probably be doing the Knight Pledge (the digital soundtrack and digital art book look cool), which would be about $20 AUD cheaper than the game at full price. Fang³ (talk) 09:39, September 3, 2013 (UTC) :::::::I am considering the Baron thingie (with additional digital copies and the same above, but I'm uninterested in those Kingdoms crowns), since it is still affordable for 30 €, saving up more than a game's price. :) Ixsc15(talk) 09:44, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Hi mate, Sorry about the VERY long abscence and allow me to explain. Over the past six weeks (Summer Holidays) I have been on holiday for six weeks, been to visit freinds and had lots of family coming to visit meaning that I had very little time for the computer. As is typical, when I did get on the computer, I couldn't edit properly because the editor refused to load. I see we have some new editors and I have seen the new screenshots of SHC2 as well. I have been playing both SH2 and Medieval 2: Total War as well, in which I have succeeded where the English Kings of the time failed: I have made alliances with Scotland and France. As well as these, I am allied with the Papal Estates, Portugal, Spain, The Holy Roman Empire, Milan and Venice. I am at war with The Rebel faction, whom I defeated many times at sea and besieged many of their castles and settlements and the Egyptians, who control Jerusalem, which, as I am sure you know, was the target of the first crusade, which I have joined. I have prepared to take Jerusalem along with the Holy Roman Empire and France joining me so far. Sorry again for my lengthy abscence and the long post, Hypno-disc (talk) 08:40, September 6, 2013 (UTC) : Hello there, : No problem with that, I too had been busy with similar activities during that period, to a lesser extent though. I can edit only when I'm at home (not including talks and small edits) properly, so this is not unknown for me. : I make a brief summary of what has happened here (to make sure you're updated :D): *we have a new editor: Fang (whom you may have seen already), openly contributing and sharing ideas and other goodies (this applies vice-versa :)), *I added transcripts (documentation of character speech and plot) of the SH2 campaign missions, with the War campaign almost completed and the Peace one half-ready, *we have been constantly working with units/buildings, adding templates, clean them up, etc. *SHC2 crowdfunding has begun and thus daily updates are expected from FF, keeping us busy :) : I'm currently playing SH2, Crusader and recently I took up C&C: Generals. Yesterday I had two Crusader matches with Fang, who proves to be a worthy opponent, in spite of having almost no experience with multiplayer. I am considering further matches, but it is going to be hard to afford time for everything as university is in. This term appears to be difficult, along with a part-time job I'm likely to get, so I shall keep that fingers crossed and work hard :) : It's good to hear from you, and have fun with that campaign! : Ixsc15(talk) 09:14, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Hi mate, Just a quick update on Medieval II: Total War. I have made some new alliances with Venice, Milan and, as I am sure you will be pleased with, Hungary. The Crusading army is currently maintaining a stranglehold of siege on Jerusalem but do not have the necessary bombarding equipment yet. In a freeplay game, I used the Scottish army to sieze an Aztec fort. I bet to the Aztecs, the sounds of the Culverin and Bombard (two early types of cannon) must have sounded terrifying. Certainly where I was stood, right behind them, they seemed mighty. Every time they fired (using explosive shots!), the ground shook beneath mine and my soldiers feet. After this, a garrison of 3 x 75 armed peasants, 2 x 40 men-at-arms and 2 x 25 swordsmen. I charged in with some cavelry (2 x light, 1 x heavy) followed up by 3 x 75 armoured men-at-arms and 2 x 75 highland rabble. The cavelry charged and then was forced to pull back due to some fatalities. The enemy general fell and the enemy army attempted to flee. 3 remaining cavelry units sandwiched them with the other cavelry units inside the city, annhialating the remnants of the enemy. I took on the castle with 1 Culverin regiment, 1 Bombard regiment, 3 men-at-arms regiments, 2 highland rabble regiments, 4 light cavelry regiments and 2 heavy cavelry regiments, which took the castle with only 19 casualties compared against the enemy army who lost all his force (355 men), and defending it with English reinforcements of longbowmen, to match my highland archers. This decimated the siege army sent by the Aztec king to reclaim the force, sealing my place on the Aztec map. As you can see, the vitual simulation of units is much more advanced than SH2 and I will soon be crushing more enemy forts. Here are a couple of pics from the M2: TW Warlore website showing the siege weapons I used: Bombard.jpg|A Bombard Culverin.jpg|A Culverin Hi mate, Another campaign update. With increasing resentment by the pope towards Venice, The Moors and Milan, I have had to cancel my alliance with them and, together with France, Spain, Scotland, Hungary and Portugal. A good reason for choosing Hungary as an ally in this case is that the country is in a strong strategic position to threaten any of my enemies and was easily aided in the destruction of Venice and Milan by attacking the cities of Venice. After Venice fell and Hungary threatened Milan even further, who should turn up but my greatest allies, the Papal States and the Holy Roman Empire. While they finished off Venisian stragglers, Milanese forts and settlements, I made a thrust straight at the heart of Milanese power and crushed the capital. Then, after raising an army in Caen and reinforcing these with troops from the now complete Venice/Milan campaign, I turned to help Spain and Portugal against the Moors. After defeating The Moors' armies rather easily, I converted these contries to Catholosism to improve my standing with the pope and then, of all things, I was attacked by the Byzantine Empire who seemed to have grown jealous of the conquests of my country. I pushed them out of my territories and sent a diplomat to make an alliance, keeping an eye on the factions' standings with the pope, I declared war on those who displeased him and gifted him certain territories, making the English Empire one of the best in his eyes. Then I had to save and leave. Hope you enjoy reading these updates! 08:28, September 10, 2013 (UTC) P.S. I have tried some unit weapon mods which I will post on a blog at some point and sorry for another long post. That was me by the way! Hypno-disc (talk) 08:37, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Hi, lxsc15. At the German wiki eveything's o.k. I'd like to ask you something: I fear that the Stronghold-series ends, if ShC2 isn't good enough. Is this fear authorized (I looked up some words from a dicitionary, so it could be I took the wrong) Da Saem (talk) 13:11, September 12, 2013 (UTC) : Hi Da Säm, : Personally, I don't feel that this game would turn out to be that bad. Firefly seems to take its time and consider the fans' opinions, much more than that it was with SH3. They have released numerous media (and they go on doing that) on the Internet, and they try to convince us that the game will be very good. : From a distance, the game looks promising. The gameplay isn't changed that much and FF makes the concession of turning out added features (tornados, locust swarms, strong walls, etc.) that may have a huge impact on gameplay. The graphics look decent: although there are games with much more detailed textures, for a non-powerhouse computer it is still adequate (my laptop is also like this). By now, it seems that Crusader 2 is going to be a success nonetheless. : However, your fear has some background. Stronghold was created more than 10 years ago, and the franchise has spawned numerous sequels: Crusader, Crusader Extreme, SH2, SH3, Legends. This title has become very old and few series live up for this many years (think about Command & Conquer, the Blizzard games, Doom and so on). Stronghold is played by many players, but the failure of SHC2 would be devastating for FF. Firefly seems to be rather a friendly community, tossing products on the market and trying to bring their most to their 'consumers'. This really seems to be the last game in the franchise, as the 'medieval-sieging warfare topic' starts becoming a bit too old. I'm not that pessimist, but facts are: the other famous medieval game, Age of Empires has not seen a sequel since 2007 and FF couldn't reach the success with Legends, trying to bring in fantasy elements. Stronghold-fans like the oldschool medieval RTS style, and a creation of the 'near-perfect' game by FF could bring in some groundbreaking success. It's possible that it will make FF to create more games, but Crusader 2 (along Crusader) would remain the best game. : I'm not making prognoses, but I'm optimistic about the franchise and hope that the Stronghold series wouldn't die out soon. : Ixsc15(talk) 18:13, September 12, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks for your assessment. You really know more about the latest news, if there are some really breaking news, please let me know! ::Have you got the same problem like the GermanW? We've got not many editors (only me and the other admin) and viewers. Every day I get an abridgement, where stands how many viewers and edits were made, and there stands that 500 viewers visited the wiki, but why does nobody from them edit or vote the poll? ::I've already tried to make a bit publicity, but I didn't manage. Have you got a clue what I should do? Da Saem (talk) 19:30, September 12, 2013 (UTC) ::::No problem with that, I'm just eagerly browsing the Crusader 2 page and other stuff, trying to update as soon as possible :D ::::I also requested for the daily message of the statistics. At the moment, there are 2-3 active editors (me, Fang and sometimes the others, with the occasional unregistered editors). I have no time because of uni during the weekdays, but keep looking back: this way we have 1,5-1,9k visitors daily. I haven't tracked edits and new users so far, but we too only have under 10 edits without editing the talk pages. In the summer, edits were more frequent as we're mostly teens/students and break is our really chance to edit :) ::::The poll and the forum is rarely voted/used, while we are struggling to get things roll. We try to clean up pages, create templates to make them more colorful and keep things updated. To get some influx of visitors, I have a few advices (besides our methods, which you should use as well :)): ::::*Examine our main page: sliders, the primitve news section and images should give a boost to yours :) Use some wallpapers to cover the dull sidebars. ::::*Try to add pages of units, buildings and other game concepts full of information. Use some navigation templates (also feel free to 'steal' their code) to make lives easier. ::::*Try to position the most important contents on the top. The visitors are mostly lazy to scroll down and you can get their attention most easily this way. I'm experimenting with proper content placement and it takes some time to create the best page(s). ::::: As this wiki uses English, I cannot really encourage German fans to check out your pages, but I will think about a way and see if I can come up with a solution. There are so many ideas to discuss and we're full of thoughts that I think that these sites can become a lot better! ;) :::: Ixsc15(talk) 20:02, September 12, 2013 (UTC) :::::: It's fairly well established that Stronghold has always had a much larger fanbase in Europe. If Firefly could effectively market the game to other regions (eg, North America and Japan), then they'd have a whole new audience and another generation of Stronghold fans. Fang³ (talk) 01:51, September 14, 2013 (UTC) :::::::: The game also has a fanbase in the US, but a relatively small one however (I can see that by the number of US servers in SH2 lol). Russians are also fond of this game, their wiki is nicely done and is being developed. Asia needs some Stronghold, that's true, but I don't know if Chinese or Japanese would be fans of the Crusader and siege warfare theme :) Ixsc15(talk) 09:01, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Main Page Hi, long time no see! Well, actually it bothers me too. I've tried to use "show-hide" Javatrick, but failed, so let's try something else. What's your opinion about this? If you agree, let's discuss about what's the content of each tab, and where they be placed. (one new page per tab, remember?) As for pictures with link, you can get the answer on the Main Page. I think I'm free on weekend.......... Elfansoertalk 15:23, September 13, 2013 (UTC) : Hello, : This tab view is excellent! This thing is new for me, but easy to understand and convenient instead of that buttload of images. Let's try it out, with six tabs for each game as a first attempt. I'll examine the help page on the tabs to get the info about how to use them, how does it look, etc. : Btw, I was referring to a gallery in my previous letter :) I wanted to know if each image within the gallery can receive its own link. I'll find it out soon... : Ixsc15(talk) 15:32, September 13, 2013 (UTC) : Ugh, : The tabview is decent, but it displays the whole page. Of course we shouldn't display it but only the beginning of it. On the help page, I see no option of limitting the visibility of the tab. : And what about a tabber? It fulfils the role of the array of these image links, but doesn't take up mach space. : Ixsc15(talk) 15:44, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Uh... Sorry about this. I don't understand... Please explain about "the whole page" problem and "limitting the visibility of the tab"... As for gallery (and slideshow), it's just the same. You just add " |link=''your link " (without quotes, ''space accepted) at the end of the pic info. (use source mode) Elfansoertalk 22:46, September 13, 2013 (UTC) P.S. So, talking to the user's user talk isn't popular anymore, huh? : Well, if the conversation is on one page instead of two, you can see what you have told before and you don't have to jump to back and forth on the page; it is best to stay on one's page, who was talked to first, while indents help to see people's distinct messages... never mind, hehe. : I tried to point out the difference between a tabber and a tabview. A tabview inserts all content of a page, whereas a tabview shows a custom content. In this case, game pages (which we want to include) are so long that it has no point in showing all their contents. Thus, a tabber would be better to use. It's true that I was confusing with the phrases I used, sorry about that. : In my opinion, these game tabs should have a similar layout to the featured article's one: have an image, description and jump link for each of them. I created a test tabber and it worked in the preview mode some time before, so I think it's just fine. I didn't save it in the main's source code, however. : How does that sound? Ixsc15(talk) 23:10, September 13, 2013 (UTC) ::You don't need to add any extra JavaScript coding for the show/hide feature, it's enabled on Wikia by default. This might help. Fang³ (talk) 01:49, September 14, 2013 (UTC) ::::Well, collapsing is also an option, but still, a tabber is better to navigate in. It's more comfortable to click on the tab you want to see than collapsing, then uncollapsing. The difference between a tabview and a tabber is discussed above. Ixsc15(talk) 09:18, September 14, 2013 (UTC) :::::Ok, just wanted to point that out just in case. :) Fang³ (talk) 01:37, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Hi mate, Just thought you might want to know, I've started the Hungarian campaign in M2: TW. Hungary is in a dominant position on the map and I have allies in Poland, Russia, Denmark, The Papal States, Sicily and The Turks. Also, I have reached the maximum standing with the pope as he says 'Hungary stands tall and proud as an example to all christendom' or something like that. Milan on the other hand has a REALLY low rating with the pope and has been excommunicated. As a result of this and a need for expansion, I called for a crusade against Milan and, to my great suprise, the pope agreed! Now, Spain, France, Portugal, Poland, Venice, Denmark and Me as Hungary, declared war on Milan. The Holy Roman Empire and Byzantine Empire had been allies but had returned to neutrality following the major attack on Milan who, for some bizzare reason, they allied with. The HRE then declared war on me, Venice and Denmark. While the Pope and Poland attacked smaller cities and settlements, I went straight at the heart of the HRE's power, Frankfurt. After this, the HRE was destroyed and gone from the map. Byzantine Empire is next (watch out!) Hypno-disc (talk) 08:26, September 16, 2013 (UTC)